The Rokningspik Circle
The Rokningspik Circle was a circular archipelago of rocky outcrops and volcanic islands, both dormant and active. It was notoriously difficult to navigate, owing to the year-round veil of thick volcanic smoke, perilous rocks and frigid conditions. It contained the northernmost land in Helmont and The Continent. The Ensom Citadel prison was situated in the north-east. Geophysical profile The geophysical profile of the Rokningspik Circle was almost entirely attributed to its frequent volcanic activity. Across the ages, this has resulted in countless legends and tales alike. The population of the archipelago was notoriously low partly due to the inhospitable conditions its volcanoes have engendered the islands with. Volcanic activity Although the Rokningspik Circle was physically known predominately for the danger its volcanoes pose, there exist many islands and outcrops which are not volcanically active. These islands are extremely barren and seldom contain any outposts or settlements. However, they played host to a diverse amount of small fauna, such as the nesting Rokningspik Cren. Shackschogorth Stack, the northernmost extent of land in the continent, was an example of a heavily eroded extinct volcano. Moreover, the Rokningspik Circle hosted 16 active volcanoes which shape the archipelago, with their infrequent but impactful eruptions affecting the entire arena. The 15 surrounding volcanoes rarely erupted, with those eruptions being extremely minor. Primarily, their danger is the large quantity of gas present around their craters and slopes, giving the Rokningspik Circle its characteristic lingering smoke over the water. Notable volcanoes * Røyking Helvete * Ensom Secular and spiritual predictions Across the ages secular scholars have made their own assumptions about the future activities in Rokningspik. Some, as mentioned previously, believe super-cataclysmic eruptions are cyclical, while others deem them freak events. More spiritual-minded scholars deem cataclysmic eruptions the acts of Gods, whose actions are said to be entirely unpredictable. Early scholars attributing divine intervention in this manner attracted Forkoux Fyth's attention, with Forkoux arguing that if deities indeed existed, they would abstain from any intervention in wholly destructive events. However, all scholars tend to agree that another cataclysmic eruption is likely to occur at some point in the future, whether it be random or cyclical; due to present-day activity. History Role in the Northern Cataclysm of 13,000 BG . Scenes such as this were commonplace throughout northern areas in The Continent.]]Before approximately 13,000 BG, the Rokningspik Circle was a connected island. However, a super-volcanic eruption decimated the entire island, triggered by the impact of the Fallen Star. Only the toughest offshoots in the islands survive as remnants seen in the archipelago as of 301 AG. The cataclysm, brought about by both the Fallen Star and Rokningspik super-volcano had profound effects across the whole of the Continent. Not much is accounted for, however primitive accounts from the few survivors of the cataclysm are the primary basis by which contemporary scholars speculate. '''Aftermath' Following the Northern Cataclysm, 90% of all people on The Continent were wiped out. Far more were killed from the long term affects the Rokningspik eruption had upon temperatures and crops. For example, crops failed entirely in the parts that were not coated in lava and thick smoke, such as C'thardjia and Tcha-pala. By 11,000 BG it is thought that the northern regions began to become populated by Humans, however lives remained defined by strife and famine largely for the next 3,000 years until 9,000 BG due to the eruption. The rise of the Kromorte Early developments Although the rest of the north had recovered by 9,000 BG, the islands of the Rokningspik Circle remained a smouldering wasteland devoid of any vegetation or fauna. However, in 2,000 BG a devastating flood smashed into the eastern shores of the Continent. This flood drastically cooled the Rokningspik Circle, and brought foreign neutralists in the floodwaters that were not previously in the northern oceans. Following this, the dead of the Northern Cataclysm (some of whom were buried under dozens of feet of seafloor) were fused with other buried aquatic life to give rise to a deadly, sentient aquatic predator known as the Kromorte. The nutrients carried into the seas are speculated to have particularly unusual qualities, though the clear reason for the fusion of dead humans and aquatic life remains unclear. Contemporary developments Needless to say, following 2,000 BG people seldom sighted any Kromorte though they were known to exist in extremely rare occasions. It was't until the population significantly increased by 1,000 BG that the relationship between an increasing human population and Kromorte population was fully understood. In the 1000 BGs, sightings of Kromorte snatching humans into the icy waters surrounding Rokningspik drastically began to accumulate, leading to the conclusion of the well-known phenomena of humans being killed and then changed into Kromorte; explaining their sudden surge in population alongside humans. Changing contemporary perceptions of the Rokningspik Circle In modern times following 0 AG, inhabitants of the north were widely aware of the dangers Kromorte pose, and the knowledge behind how they multiply. As a consequence, the now fully cooled but barren Rokningspik circle was avoided by all travellers and officials, with the waters being infested. Perceptions of Rokningspik remain unchanged since these times, resulting in it being a place ridden with unfavourable tales and murder. Locating Ensom Citadel prison in Rokningspik After a minor eruption from the Rokningspik Circle was noted by Grenthyx overseers in 34 AG, the Grenthyx Dynasty opted to locate their new, impenetrable prison fortress there. Its lingering smoke and isolated geographical setting presented itself as a perfect deterrent to any would-be escapees. Construction started in 35 AG, and concluded in 67 AG after 32 years. Notable locations Category:Locations Category:Helmont Locations